Science is for losers
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: If the Engineers grandfather could sustain a life, perhaps…his grandson could reach into the pits of hell and bring one back…? MedicXEngineer
1. Chapter 1

**so…i've been watching the same Shwiggan video on youtube for about an hour and then….science party came up.**

**Mutual Love,**

**Chapter 1**

**o.o.o**

The Engineer was a small man, not regarded by the common man as 'threat' but more of an embarrassment. At least, thats what most of them thought when he had first arrived. They heard he was good with his hands, built machines that did his work for him.

"What good is a man who cant even fight for himself?"

they thought.

They dint know there was an entire science behind the Engineer and they way he fought. He might not carry a mini gun with him, or shoot rockets at his enemies, or even set them ablaze like his friend Pyro, but he was no laughing matter. He assured the team of that. He was a high contributor considering his machines have done a lot with helping them capture points, steal intelligence, even in their most magnificent of adventures, fight robots.

This hardy texan the team found out early on, would be on of their best allies.

**o.o.o**

September 13th, 1971

Its been a difficult three years working for Mann Co. however difficult, it was rewarding all the same. Dell had made many friends here, one of his closest happened to be the Soldier, Jane doe, who sat across from him during this fine morning at breakfast. as usual, Jane would ramble aimlessly about a war he's never been in. Talk about how horrible trench warfare was and how blistered his feet were after standing for days in those uncomfortable pits. The engineer could understand. He wouldn't doubt the existence of at least one relative involved in some kind of war at some point in time.

"Then, just like that, BLAM!" The soldier threw his arms into the air to resemble some kind of explosion, "Dirt and flesh and gun powder everywhere! I say i was happy i hadn't eaten anything for a while or else something might have come up, if you know what i mean."

The engineer just nodded and continued listening until the teams Scout came up and sat down next to him.

"Hey solely, makin' up more war stories?"

"Made up? Son, this is your heritage i'm talking about! It was punks like you that they threw into the front lines! and you know what they did?" The Soldier didn't wait for an answer, but instead grew closer to the Scout, retaining his loud volume, "They'd run all over the place! They picked you off, one by one until you were either dead or you retreated!"

The Scout rolled his eyes and began digging into his food. during the silence, The Medic walked into the mess hall, looking as if he woke up from a sleepless night, the Heavy following not too far behind him. Everybody noticed how close the Medic and the Heavy were, its as if they were one. It was the same way on the battle field. if you needed the Medic, you better hope Heavy isn't around to steal him from you.

The scout wove his hand in the Engineers direction, signaling him to whisper.

"Hey, have yah' heard about those two?" The engineer shook his head. "I heard they've been…doin' it." The scout winked.

The engineer lifted himself back up.

"Now boy thats just rude."

"Shhhush! be quiet, alright? I aint' the one who made that up."

The Engineer crossed his arms.

"I dunno' boy…you tend to lie a lot."

"Actually…" The Soldier cut in, ducking close to the table the same way Scout is, "I heard that too. I think that they might be gay."

Never in the engineers life had he heard anything as ignorant as what he was hearing right now, especially after knowing these men for so long. Hell, everybody knew the Medic was married, and the Heavy, just look at him. The Engineer knew better than to judge someone by their appearance, but he looked nothing like any stereotypical homosexual man he's seen. For a moment, the Engineer has actually believe that maybe….

The Medic sat down next to the Engineer, welcoming the few other team mates that sat there with him with a warm smile.

"Guten Morgen everyone."

"Hey there Doc." Scout sat up quickly

"Good morning, Scout." The Heavy sat down next to the Scout, across from the Medic who smiled the widest when he looked at him.

"Hey big guy." The Scout padded heavy on the back, "How are yah'?"

The Heavy nodded as he finished chewing a face full of food. If there was something Heavy was defiantly good at other than killing, that was eating. He ate rather quickly too. The engineer has been here for at lease 20 minutes longer than the Heavy and the Medic yet they were both eating quicker than him. Perhaps he was just slow.

"Da, i am good."

"Dammit!" The scolder slammed the table and stood up, staring at the Heavy with what looked like an angry face. it was hard to tell since his helmet covered 60% of his face.

Everybody who happened to be in the mess hall at the time turned to face the soldier.

For a moment, the Engineers heart raced. 'no…the soldier wouldn't be that stupid to ask such a personal question in front of nearly everyone…would he?' the Engineer thought to himself. He leaned close to the table again, bracing himself for either the Medic or the Heavy to attack the Soldier.

"I forgot to call in!"

The Soldier ran quickly out of the mess hall into the dry desert of dustbowl. for a long moment, things stayed silent and that silence gave the Engineer enough time to swallow the fear that came so sloes to bubbling up from his stomach.

"What was that?" the Heavy looked concerned. The engineer chuckled a bit, "Soldier is just a strange man… its best not to pay any mind to anything he says."

**o.o.o**

Later that same day, the Engineer found himself visiting the Medics office due to some stomach pains he had gotten after todays battle. When he walked into the Medics office, It looked like the Medic was doing some sort of paper work or reading something on his desk. Either way, it seemed he hadn't noticed the Engineer walking into the room. The closer the Engineer got, the more he could see the expression on the Medics face. The Engineer saw a picture, a small one. He couldn't tell who or what it was before the Medics head snapped up and greeted him with a forced smile.

"Ah, ze Engineer, can i help you?"

The Engineer swallowed. "Y-yeah, my stomach has been hurtin' me somthin' awful. Got anything to help?"

The Medic nodded and stood up from his desk and walked with the Engineer to another room that was sort of like a patients room except there were no patents. just a bunch of boxes and papers piled on the beds. towards the back, the Medic had cabinets much like the ones he's seen in the respawn room. He reached in and took some pills and handed them to the Engineer.

"Here you are. this should do ze trick. Just take vone vis some water. no more zan vone an hour at a time."

"Thanks Doc." The engineer smiled and turned to leave, but before he could, the Medic latched onto his shoulder.

"Vait…"

The Medic stared at him with cold eyes and the Engineer swore he looked as if he was crying before he came to see him. More confused that curious, the Engineer cocked an eyebrow.

"Whats the matter doc'?"

"vould you mind…staying vith me for a little…?"

**o.o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**by the way… i own nothing but the telling of this story**

**all characters © VALVe**

**rated for strong language and sexual themes.**

**o.o.o**

If the Engineer could be anywhere other than here, he wished he could have been there now. A hot cup of coffee sat on the table in front of him along with a tiny dish filled with diced sugar and of course, the Medic, who now began taking two sugars and adding them to his own coffee. They remained in silence for what felt like forever, then again, the Engineer never found the Medics company very comforting. Just five seconds alone with the guy felt like an eternity. The man was insane, he slept in the guts of his victims and bathed in their blood, played with their bodies as if it was some kind of game and enjoyed every minute of their pain and misery. Now, that same man who found pleasure in the deaths of others was sitting there offering him things to drink, and asking for console.

"So…"

The Medic began, "How is zat medicine working for you?"

"Oh yeah, its uuh…Its workin' doc. thanks." The Medic smiled and took a sip of his coffee. There had been another long pause where all the engineer could hear was the steady affrettando or his heart beat. He looked all around the Medics office, Anything to avoid eye contact with the Medic -who seemed to have his eyes locked on the Engineer- would be perfect.

"I know zis is short notice…" The Medic finally started, "Actually, I didn't vant to ask zis of you at first but…"

Just then the Scout rushed into the Medics office, slamming the door open, nearly breaking it off its hinges. He came in in a panic but the Engineer could plainly see why. The Scouts wrist was bruised to a dark blue, almost purple and was bent at an awkward angle. the Scout ground his teeth in response to the pain it caused him. The Medic stood up and walked briskly over to the Scout.

"Doc, its broken man! I cant feel my hand!" The Medic rolled his eyes and held the Scouts hand carefully in his much larger hands. He applied a small amount of pressure around the Scouts knuckles and the the boy hissed.

"Indeed it is." The Medic laughed under his breath at the Scout

"Shit, that hurts!" The Scout pulled back.

From what the Engineer knew, the Medic worked quickly thanks to his medi-gun, for presiders that would usually take hours, it took him only minutes. A broken Wrist? child's play. and he knew that as soon as he was finished, he'd shoo the scout away and they'd have to continue with this most uncomfortable of Engineer sat up and thanked the Medic for the coffee and left quickly before the Medic had time to argue.

The Engineer forced himself to forget about the Medic and this evening. by the time his head hit the pillow for the night, he had.

**o.o.o**

Back in the Medics office, he sat back down at the table, watching as the now cold cups of coffee grew colder until they were room temperature. He sat there for the longest time, mainly getting caught in his thoughts, about what he was going to ask the Engineer before the Scout -who's wrist was just fine now- interrupted. It was strange how he never gave thought to doing this before now. He reached into his bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a small photo of a child sitting at the foot of who the Medic thought was the most beautiful woman the he had ever laid eyes on.

"Mine Ehefrau…mein Sohn,Du fehlst mir…"

It was times like this that the medic thought that some lives are better off not taking. In other such cases, he wouldn't give it a second thought before cutting someone into pieces. The Medic rested his head on his hand, his elbow propped on his desk. His eyes began to cloud, tears threatening to fall, but before they did, there was a knock on his door.

The Heavy stood on the other side of the door, waiting patiently before coming into the Medic office after waiting for an answer he never got.

"Doctor…?" The Heavy treaded carefully, heading over to the Medics side. He took a seat next to the man who didn't pay any attention to Heavy as he came in. The Heavy was worried for his doctor. He knew he had been acting like this for a little over a week now. The doctor began developing dark rings around his eyes and has even lost a little bit of weight. Heavy comes to visit him regularly and will sometimes spend the night to make sure the Medic gets some sleep. The Heavy knows better than to force the medic to talk if he doesn't want to, which he hasn't…until now…

"Murdered…"

The Medic said quietly. He looked up at the Heavy with tired eyes. He handed the picture to heavy and he scanned the image, understanding exactly what he was getting to.

"Is family?"

"Was…"

The Medic sighed and continued, "My little boy…he vas only three years old…und my precious ehefrau…She vas so young…"

The Medic knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying.

"Zey never found ze murderer. I tried so very hard to keep zem alive…If only…"

"Is not Doctors fault." The Heavy rested a hand on the Doctors back but knew that nothing he could say would make him feel any better. This was a wound so old and so deep, nothing could fill the gap. The Medic tried everything he could to forget, although from the very beginning he knew it was no use.

"Heavy…Do you vonder vhy i keep zes birds vith me?"

The Heavy thought for a moment. He just assumed the Medic was a fan of the pretty feathered animals. Perhaps is went deeper than the Heavy assumed so the Heavy answered, "Nyet."

"Ven i found zes birds…It vasnt too long after i had lost mine family. Zey vere like family to me after a vile…" Inside the Medics head, he all he was thinking was 'Heavy must think i'm crazy…' honestly, it sounded crazy to him too. Even so, all of what he was saying was true, and the truth had been rotting inside of him for much too long.

The Heavy knew it wouldn't have done very much, but he should at least try and help the Medic feel better about a ll of this.

"I understand how you are feeling Doctor. I have not married yet, but i have lost close family."

The two men sat there in silence all through the night. The Heavy dared not leave the Medic by himself. It was times like this that he really worried about the Medic the most. It was a little over thirty minutes later when the Heavy picked up the Medic and carried him to bed. He made sure the Medic was dressed and ready for bed before laying him down in his comfy warm sheets

"I do not want to loose you too, doctor. Sleep now, Doctor." The Medic slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep only moments later. The Heavy was exhausted but didn't leave the Medics side until he was sure he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**i am way to slow at this…pardon any mistakes, i didn't read all the way though it.**

**o.o.o**

The Engineer didn't sleep to well that night, nor did he wake up with the delightful sound of birds chirping outside and the smell of freshly cooked pancakes wafting through his room. No, things haven't been that good since he was a kid back in Texas. That was what his mornings use to be. He'd get up earlier than any of his cousins and rush to the kitchen to be the first one to get a hefty stack of flapjacks from his grandmother who made them whenever he came to visit. The look of jealousy in his cousins face as he finished off the rest of the flapjacks made him smile, smile wider than he ever would in his life. He had nothing against them, its just that when it came to food, he was usually at the tail end of the line to get any. Growing up with 8 of them, it was normal for at least one to get left behind.

It wasn't until the morning where the smell of fresh pancakes didn't wake him up that he found out mornings like that would never happen again. His grandmother laid stiff as a board in her bed, and all he could do was stare. He didn't call for help, he didn't scream or shout or panic, but he cried, and it wasn't too much longer that everybody else joined him. That day was also one of the last days he saw his grandfather.

The engineer opened his eyes slowly, only to be greeted with the Medic, sitting next his bed, leaning in rather close too.

He jumped and nearly fell off of his bed.

"Lord almighty! Medic…?!"

The Medic stood and backed up a little. "Ja, guten morgen, engineer."

"W-what the hell are you doing in here?!"

The engineer stood from his bed, forcing the Medic to walk backwards towards the door, his hands raised to his chest as if to keep the Engineer calm in a way.

"Vell I….Ve did not finish yesterday." The engineer huffed. "please," The Medic pleaded, "I need your help. If you do not help me, i might go mad."

The Engineer crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"So, sneaking into my room in the middle of the night, watching me as i sleep isn't mad?" The Engineers tone frightened the Medic a bit. He bit his lip and answered slowly.

"You are right. Zis vas razer…..Mad. But-" The Medic swallowed hard and regained his straight posture, "Engineer, i am begging you to help me. If you do, i promise not to do zis again…"

The Engineer thought for a moment. "What is it yah' want me to do, Doc?"

The Medic smiled wide, feeling his cheeks flush a bit with excitement. "oh danke shern Engineer!" The Medic took the engineers hands and kissed them. "I cannot last much longer, so, if you vill, accompany me to breakfast und i vill tell you ze rest."

The engineer snatched his hands back and sneered. "Alright. But don't touch me."

The Medic nodded.

**o.o.o**

""Bring back…the dead?" The engineer sounded rather uncomfortable with how the Medic made this sound. He said he wanted him to transfer the lives of his fallen family members into his doves. He made it sound like it was a piece of cake, like with the snap of his fingers he could magically bring back his family from beyond the grave. There were more than enough questions the Engineer had for the Medic before he gave his finally approval or denial.

"So uh…" The Engineer pulled a hefty forkful of pancakes into his mouth before continuing.

"How do you suppose i do this doc?"

The Medics smile did not waver a bit. Deep down inside of the Engineers heart, he wanted this to fail. It wasn't that he had anything against the Medic, it just sounded like an all around crazy idea. The Medic handed him a tan folder that looked tattered and Beaten up from years of neglect. The Engineer picked it up and flipped through the papers Engineers eyes opened wide as he scanned the papers. It was some sort of…reanimation device, printed back from the early 1700's.

"How in the world…"

The Engineer sat in awe, where could the Medic have gotten this from?

"Do you zink you can do it?" The Medic sounded hopeful.

The Engineer nodded. The science behind the machine wasn't too difficult, nor were the materials he needed except…The Engineer spotted on the sides notes, written in bold ink,

'to bring back, one must sacrifice.'

"Doc…is this some sort of…magic...blood magic?"

The Medic laughed, "Nein, do not worry about zat. you said you can do it, yes? I could like it as soon as possible. You may decide on ze vay i pay you." With that, the Medic left with his plate towards his clinic, leaving the Engineer with a head filled with doubts and questions.

The rest of the day, not a thing changed, all he could think of was the Medics machine to reanimate the work hours, the Engineer would do his usual thing, build sentries and dispensers, but still the thought of the Medics made his heart throb a bit. He didn't like it. He had to find out what was going on. He tried asking before, but the Medic refused to tell him until he finished the machine. So he did.

**It was a week later…**

The engineer hauled the surprisingly light machine over to the Medics clinic. He had told the Medic he finished it earlier in the day, so the Medic had kept the door open since he was expecting him. The Engineer crept in quietly, seeing the Medic right as he stepped in. He had a tube going into his forearm, and leaking blood into a jar he had been holding in another hand. He stepped back, noticing the Medic hasn't noticed him at the door yet.

The Medic pulled the tube from his arm and stitched the wound close. Not too much longer the Heavy appeared, coming from another room down the hall from where the Medic had been. He was holding one of the Medics birds, it was Archimedes in fact. The Engineer could hardly hear what they were saying.

"Danke, Heavy."

"Doctor, are you sure you want this?" The Heavy looked concerned for the doctor. it was written all over his face.

"Heavy, i must do zis. zer is no arguing over it. i have made up my mind." The Medics tone turned serious then instantly, his head snapped towards where the Engineer was and smiled wide.

"Engineer! Velcomen!

The Medic briskly walked over to the Engineer standing at the door, taking his arm and pulling him into the clinic. The Medic smiled wider at the machine in the Engineers arms.

"Is it finished?"

The Engineer nodded.

Against every doubt he had to actually give the contraption to the Medic, he handed it over without question. Perhaps because he knew the Medic would most likely kill him if he didn't get it. The Machine looked like one of those television sets we had in the rec. room. it was lighter though, and had some sort of lighting rod sticking from the top of it. The Engineer hadn't ever seen a machine like it before. Thats what surprised him most.

"Engineer, i cannot zank you enough…" The Medics eyes began to cloud. He starred at the machine like he did when receiving a fresh new corpse to play with and dissect. The Engineer dare not linger for another moment. Closing the door behind him, he said his goodbyes to the doctor and his Russian guest and quickly walked back to his room.

**o.o.o**

The Medic sat the machine down onto a stretched with the jar half way filled with blood. "Finally…."

The Medic pulled a folded piece of paper from his vet pocket and uncrumpled it. From what Heavy cold see, it was some weird symbol that resembled a skull.

"Heavy, hand me Archimedes…now."

Heavy hesitated, even with the bite in the Medics voice that stung like a poison. The Medic turned to heavy, his piercing blue eyes shot straight through the heavy. His sharp teeth clenched as he snarled at the larger man, "Now!"

The Medic was quick to anger, but not like this. There was something eviler in the Medic now than there was before he found out about this machine. The Heavy handed over the bird and he watched from behind as he placed Archimedes inside of the machine along with the jar of blood.

"Doctor…?"


End file.
